Funds are sought to cover partial support of the Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Signaling, to be held at New England College, Henniker, NH, August 8-13, 1999. The meeting provides a unique multidisciplinary forum for interchange of ideas and information in the field of calcium signaling. Since calcium signaling is a fundamental means of cellular control common to all eukaryotic organisms, from yeast to mammalian cells, the meeting derives particular strength by stimulating the interchange of basic information on cell regulation from workers using a rich variety of different organisms and cellular systems. The primary objective is to facilitate successful interactions between new and established investigators. Highest priority will be given to the selection and provision of funds to support junior scientists (student and postdoctoral trainees), women scientists, and under-represented minority scientists. The conference will include 8 sessions with research presentations and extensive discussion, each lead by a prominent member of the field with experience in maximizing interactive exchange. There will also be a keynote address given by Dr. James W. Putney, Jr. of MEHS, a pioneer in the calcium signaling field. In addition, there will be two poster sessions and opportunities for junior scientists selected from the poster presenters to make oral presentations of their work within the main sessions. Each of the planned sessions will focus on timely and central aspects of calcium signaling, including the molecular nature and regulation of intracellular IP3 receptors, the spatial and temporal control of calcium signaling events, the role of mitochondria in calcium signaling and as mediators of cell injury and apoptosis, targets of calcium signaling in the brain and in peripheral tissues, and recent advances in the methodology for studying calcium and other intracellular ions. Participants include a combination of established and successful younger investigators representing an array of cellular systems and different techniques ranging from molecular biological analysis and manipulation of the calcium signaling machinery to sophisticated and pioneering micro- imaging technology to observe the generation and propagation of calcium signals. Basic disciplines of participants include biochemistry, physiology, cell biology, molecular biology, biophysics, pathology and pharmacology; however, all have a primary interest in understanding the mechanisms and significance of calcium signaling events in cells. The topics to be addressed at this meeting are important to our understanding of a number of health problems, including issues related to environmental health, cancer biology, cystic fibrosis, diabetes, neurodegenerative diseases and aging, to name a few.